


Homemade

by Emma_frxst



Category: Marvel, X Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, x MCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: Reader surprises Colossus with homemade food.





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy, thanks for reading!

You and Piotr had been together for a good while now, so when something was bothering him you could tell.  
you wandered into your shared bedroom, only to find his large frame slouched over a box of pictures.   
You came up from behind him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“what are you up to handsome?”  
He didn’t answer right away, lost in his thoughts.   
you looked at the picture in his hands. it was of him, he was really young, Illyana and two other people you didn’t know were in the picture as well.  
“Honey, what’s wrong?”  
“Hi darling.” he finally said. “it’s nothing. I am..just a little homesick is all.”  
You made your way to sit in his lap and he wrapped his arms around you.  
“Tell me about the people in the picture.”  
He pointed to the young boy, “that one is me. I was about 16 at the time.”  
““AHH Piotr you were so cute in your overalls! i’m gonna guess those others are your parents?”  
“Yes.”   
“Tell me about them, please?”  
“My Mother was the best cook, oh my God. She would make the best pelmeni, borscht, and blini. those were my favorites.”   
Just then, an idea popped into your head about how to cure Piotr’s homesickness.  
“That sounds nice.” you said getting off his lap. “I um, forgot I have to run to the store. I’ll be back in a bit. love you.”  
He chuckled at your absurdity, but it was one of the things he loved about you.  
The next day while Piotr was out, you got right to work, trying your best to make the Russian dishes.   
You were working so hard you didn’t hear Colossus come in the door.  
The smell of the food flowed through his nostrils, and suddenly he was 16 again, coming home after a long day on the farm.   
It made him feel warm.   
He opened the door only to see the love of his life hastily cooking what looked and smelled like blini.   
“y/n”  
you stopped what you were doing. “Hi honey! I uh, I knew you were feeling homesick so I made you something.”  
His mouth hung agape. He felt as if is heart were to implode.  
Piotr scooped you up in a massive hug, mumbling I love yous and thank yous in your ear.  
He was happy. You both were.


End file.
